


Diary of the Ghost light

by marcien



Series: MapleTales - MapleStory folklore AU [2]
Category: MapleStory
Genre: Alternate Universe - Folklore, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Diary/Journal, Gen, Slice of Life, Undead, first person POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcien/pseuds/marcien
Summary: The diary of Dullahan Freud, affectionately known as "Headless Freud". Backstory.Please read "House Guardian" (same series), the wonderfully illustrated fic that started this AU. This fic would not make sense otherwise.





	1. First week

**Author's Note:**

> Visual references can be found at [our MapleTales blog](http://mapletales.tumblr.com/tagged/freud).
> 
> Once again, please read [the first pilot fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8439139) before reading this.

 

OphiUChuS 12

I died TOdaY.

It s hard to see What I aM writINg, or tO hoLd thiS Pen.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

oPhiuchUs 13 

I M gettinG Used tO Seeing, althOugh My bodY stiLl feelS nuMb. On hiNdsighT, yeSterdaY cOUld haVe been Worse, sO I can Live wiTh thiS.

“LIVE”??

Haha, riGht. How am I still aliVe, again?

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Ophiuchus 14 

That waS sOme uNbearabLe handWriTing. I am Sorry.

AFrien is beSet with wOrry becaUse i have noT eaten for tWo days. I aM not sure iF he recalls that mY head had Gone throUgh a meSsy separation frOM the rest oF me in our baTtle aGaInst the RaKShasa. Perhaps, it was fortUnate that I Was on horSebaCK when that haPpened, and AfrieN had been too bUSy fIGhting hoOf and taiL to notiCe.

His conCerns do haVe their vaLidiTY thouGh. My apPetite has been poOr sinCe then. Not even the Fine baKed pOTaToeS topPed WIth SoUr creaM and bacon fIndS pLace in my stOMach. I threW up barelY a qUarTer way through My meal.

I wonder if my body iS even huMan anymore.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Ophiuchus 15 

I neVer IMagined thaT dinner cOuLd be both disgUsting and satiatiNG.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Ophiuchus 16 

I have become a “Dullahan”. I was really killed four nights ago. It would appear that the very specific circumstances (being on horseback, decapitated, while fighting to protect) surrounding my death, coupled with the faerie blood in me allowed me to be resurrected as an undead being.

Unfortunate as it is to be caught in this state of neither life nor death, I am grateful for this chance to continue protecting the people. I have done my research and taken the time to familiarise myself with this changed body and have learnt several things:

  * My head can detach and move about independently of my body.
  * The farther apart my head and my body are, the more both will start to rot.
  * Closing the distance between head and body reverses the rotting.
  * My eyesight is better in the dark than in light.
  * I have an alternate way to pick up sensory information (sight, hearing, smells) when my body does not have a head. I just know the senses.
  * I am unable to consume human food, and have to replenish myself with fresh meat and blood. Food has to be obtained myself, meaning that I have to personally hunt the animals that I eat of.
  * I have lost normal senses of pain.
  * Touching gold causes me pain.
  * I am able to regenerate almost any part of my body.
  * My blood is now a dark red.
  * Apart from the above, there is no observable difference from my normal alive self. I am still human.



I had dismissed Afrien yesterday, sending him to check on his clan in south-eastern Minar Forest. He has not returned yet. I think he knows what has happened, and is giving me space. There are no words I can use to express how much I appreciate his friendship.

I wish he would return soon, so I can update him with my findings.

  


 

* * *

 

 

Ophiuchus 17 

Afrien has apparently been checking on me even during the past few days when I thought that he had flown home. He was waiting for me to talk. I am ashamed, I have not realised that I had been avoiding him.

Despite my condition, Afrien told me that I am still his master, and the only one whom he considers as a worthy rider. I am so grateful.

  


 

* * *

 

 

Ophiuchus 18 

Further scouting reveals that the Rakshasa force has been driven back and ceased their raids. For now.

We did it, Afrien! The two of us, we beat back an army ourselves!

However, it was not without losses. Can we really keep doing this? What happens if we are up against a stronger enemy? A head last week, what next?

 

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have never written in first person before. Inspired to do this by the Freud's diary event, in which we realised that canon Freud does keep a diary that is super serious. I am pretty bad at staying serious. The overwhelming desire to turn everything into hammy shounen and 4komas is nagging around all the time. Whelp, hope the next entries are more fun!


	2. Hero?

 

 

Ophiuchus 19

Still cannot get used to eating like this. Doubt I ever will.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Ophiuchus 20

I have somehow become Lord Freud???

Afrien and I had gone to Leafre for the regular chores, when we were greeted by a large crowd! Apparently someone had caught news of our victory against the Rakshasa, and everyone is now calling me a hero. They begged me to move into the town and made me their lord.

The common folk had always respected us and been very appreciative of the little help I have given them with my magic enchantments time-to-time, but to actually consider me as nobility? I am not sure that is a task I am up for.

Afrien tells me that rather than honouring me, the townspeople have christened me lord for their own assurance. I can see why so. We do live in increasingly tumultuous times.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Ophiuchus 21

Too fast, too soon, too quickly!

When I returned to the town again (not that I want to! The townspeople begged me, and I don't want whoever they send after me to risk being hurt getting to the house through the forest), the people showed us a plot of land that they had started measuring the dimensions to build a mansion on. Supposedly THE LORD’S MANSION.

I haven't agreed to move in yet! In the first place, who decided that I have accepted the position of lordship?

Afrien seems to enjoy the food offered to us by the townspeople.

… I don’t have a choice in this matter now, do I?

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sagittarius 1

I ended up spending today packing up the house. I won't exactly be leaving this lodge: A quiet place in the forest is still most conducive for conducting research.

Just bringing along some of my personal items and clothes.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sagittarius 2

The townspeople report hearing rumbling sounds from the northern Minar Forest. They are concerned about the horntails being up to something. 

Will investigate with Afrien tomorrow.

Weird phantom pain at my neck. Detaching the head does not help.

 

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more mundane stuff. I don't know if I can get into Freud's character well enough.

**Author's Note:**

> periodically updates whenever i am calm enough to channel a Freud voice.


End file.
